marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Callisto (Earth-616)
Real Name: Unrevealed Nicknames: None Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer; Former Operative of Professor X; former arena fighter, bodyguard, Morlock leader, Fashion Model Legal Status: Unrevealed Identity: No Dual Identity Marital Status: Unrevealed Group Affiliation: Member of Genoshan Excalibur; The Arena; Gene Nation; Former leader of the Morlocks Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: None First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #169 History When Callisto was young and beautiful, her life seemed so perfect, so enviable. But catastrophe struck, blinding her in the right eye and leaving her horribly disfigured. Forced to hold up a mirror to her new reality, Callisto realized that society had little use for a beautiful women who was beautiful no more. Scared and alone, she rebelled against society and decided to go underground where it was safe, and where she could escape prying, peering eyes. She quickly made a huge abandoned military tunnel called "the Alley" built underneath Manhattan in the 1950s her home. With help from the mutant-detecting Caliban, the devoted Sunder and the treacherous Masque, she organized a community of mutant outcasts called the Morlocks. (Unknown to Callisto, the Morlocks were being manipulated by the extradimensional sadist called the Dark Beast, a twisted alternate version of Hank McCoy.) In recent years, Callisto, apparently driven to irrationality by her responsibilities, abducted the winged Angel (Warren Worthington) as a consort. Angel's X-Men teammates invaded the Alley but were captured as well. The team's leader, Storm, challenged Callisto to trial by combat, almost killing her and winning the mantle of Morlock leader. Initially hating Storm, Callisto, de facto leader in Storm’s absence, grew to respect the X-Men and their founder, Professor X, whose life she saved after a beating by anti-mutant protestors. Callisto and her growing band of outcasts became the victims of a massacre, orchestrated by Mister Sinister and implemented by his team of Marauders. The few survivors, including Callisto, were treated by Moira MacTaggart on Muir Island, Scotland; in gratitude, Callisto appointed herself MacTaggart's bodyguard and assisted Cyclops against the mutant-hating Master Mold. However, she was captured by Masque, who had, via the young telepath Brain Cell, enslaved the remaining Morlocks. To taunt her, Masque restored Callisto's long-lost beauty, altered her memories, then freed her in New York to be hunted down. However, the X-Man Colossus protected Callisto, and Masque returned Callisto's scarred appearance before escaping. When Masque was believed dead, the remaining Morlocks went mad and attacked Callisto, who sought the X-Men’s aid. However, Mikhail Rasputin, Colossus's brother, convinced Callisto to join him in leading the Morlocks to the Hill, a dimension of rapid time passage. There the survivors built a new society, but the younger generation escaped to Earth as the terrorist unit Gene Nation. Callisto again recruited the X-Men to stop her wayward charges, whom she later tried to rehabilitate in the Alley. When the government anti-mutant persecution increased, Callisto and her protégé Marrow attacked official Henry Gyrich but were held off by Spider-Man, who in turn helped battle Prime Sentinels. Severely wounded, Callisto was cared for by Marrow, but the Dark Beast manipulated her into departing. She resurfaced as a mutant gladiator in the mysterious Arena, her body given tentacles by a surviving Masque. However, when Storm was pressed into Arena performance, Callisto joined Storm and her allies to topple Masque. At Storm's request, Callisto joined Professor X's efforts to rebuild the decimated nation Genosha; as a member of his informal inner circle, the Genoshan Excalibur, she has fought Trolls, the Weaponeers and other threats. In the aftermath of House of M, Callisto is among the many mutants to have lost her powers. Quicksilver offered to her the Terrigen Mists, stolen from the Inhumans, as a way to restore her powers. Callisto willingly accepted the offer and the Mist effectively restored all her previous abilities (minus her disfigurements and arm-tentacles), but without any control over them. Her new senses are so acute that even a drop of rain causes her tremendous pain. Characteristics Height: 5' 9" Weight: 130 lbs lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: Formerly Callisto wore an eye patch over her right eye and had scars on her cheeks. She formely, for a short period of time, possessed a set of three tentacles in place of each arm. Strength Level Callisto possesses the normal level strength for a woman of her height, weight and build, who engages in regular excercise. Known Powers Superhuman Senses (formerly): Callisto possesses superhumanly keen senses of sight (including night vision), hearing, smell, taste, and touch. Enhanced Strength (formerly). Enhanced Agility (formerly). Enhanced Reflexes (formerly). Regneration (formerly): ability to heal herself to an amazing degree. Abilities Callisto is a natural-born leader, huntress, and fighter skilled in virtually every form of hand-to-hand combat. Weapons & Equipment * She frequently employs throwing knives. Miscellaneous * Appearances in Other Media * Dania Ramirez portrays her in the third X-Men movie. She was the leader of a small band of outcast mutants who were not named and joins Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. In place of an eye-patch and scars, this version of Callisto is beautiful and heavily tattooed. She is engaged in battle with Storm, but is later electrocuted by Storm after their climactic battle on Alcatraz. * She appeared in the X-Men: The Animated Series when she and the other Morlocks captured Cyclops rather than Angel. *Callisto also appears in X-Men: Evolution animated series as a less-violent, more even-tempered leader of the Morlocks. She first appeared to sabotage a beverage company where its beverage is considered poison to the mutants. She later returned when anti-mutant thugs were using laser technology to attack the X-Men, Spyke, and Leech. In contrast to her original personality, this Callisto is a voice of reason, with Spyke being the more violent-minded vigilante. Callisto is voiced by Saffron Henderson. Notes * The Terrigan mist restored her powers to normal but now she has no control over them. Her new senses are so acute that even a drop of rain causes her tremendous pain. Trivia * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Morlocks Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Gene Nation members Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:One Eye Category:Copy Edit